Ghost
by PurgatorioOnna
Summary: Poem from Your Sugar Sits Untouched by Emilie Autumn.


**Ghost**

**There was once a young girl. She was an aristocrat`s daughter.**  
**A lovely girl she was. But, everyday it seemed as if someone was following her.**  
**And one day, she thought of turning around and looking who was there.**  
**A ghost.**  
**He was a young man, with peculiar shaped eyebrows.**  
**His dirty blond short hair, his commoner attire.**  
**Everything about him, the girl drank in. He was handsome. Though dead.**  
**She curtsied, not even minding those that looked at her.**  
**_"Hello,"_ she introduced herself. _"And who might you be?"_**  
**The man removed his hat (something he apparently died with),**  
_**"I am Arthur Kirkland. It`s a pleasure to meet you."**_  
**She smiled, she liked him. And so he stayed.**

**Sometimes she could not see him, so she had to use her ears.**  
**One morning, while she was still dreaming, he had whispered her name.**  
**The poor girl nearly jumped out of her bed. He wanted to help her,**  
**but unfortunately his hand just went through hers. Being invisible,**  
**you were completely transparent.**  
**She panted, complaining he should show himself first before talking.**  
**He smiled, laughing softly.**

**More days of this,_"I will never leave you."_ Arthur says suddenly.**  
**The girl winces, she looked up at him, he had shown himself finally.**  
**She puts down the teacup. She wondered, why did she meet him anyway?**  
**Perhaps he liked the way she looked?**  
**Maybe he wanted someone to be with?**  
**Or maybe, she smiled, her hair was more fun to tangle.**  
**He would tangle it, when he was materialized, she would have to stifle**  
**her giggle, for he would do that during her teachings and meetings.**  
**Though, it could be that her dreams were more fascinating.**  
**She usually dreamt of being a commoner, laughing with other children,**  
**working, and singing often. Sometimes, it was a marriage with Arthur.**

**She groaned, complaining she was quite bored. Her parents were at a party,**  
**her siblings of course never cared. He chuckled,_ "Do not complain_**  
_**of your loneliness. You should be quite glad that you still have people."**_  
**She turned her head towards him. Scowling.**

**This girl was indeed quite lonely.**  
**She always searched for a friend, at parties she would wander off.**  
**To look for someone alone, someone to talk to.**  
**Someone to befriend.**  
**She wondered, after her birthday, would he wander off to someone else?**  
**Was it not enough?**

**At times, when she was bored, she tried to compose her own music.**  
**But she was a girl who would actually rather listen to music.**  
**She just did it to impress her tutors. Though Arthur was of big help.**  
**He filled each empty page in which she could understand and play.**  
**The tutors were amazed, the girl smiled. He knew she would be taking**  
**the credit, for no one could believe it all came from a ghost.**

**That night, she was shivering. She did not know why.**  
**She sat up, still quite tired, but still quite cold.**  
**The curtains were wide and open, exposing her skin to the night breezes.**  
**She would have to remind Arthur to close the curtains if he were to**  
**ever leave in the night, especially if it was this cold.**  
**She then decided to creep in her mother and father`s bed.**  
**For it was warmer.**

**The next night, it was settled.**  
**Arthur had came back, just in time for one of the girl`s midnight tea parties.**  
**Which he found odd, tea at midnight could not be good for you.**  
**The girl set his place, fresh Earl Grey tea with brown sugar.**  
**This girl`s tastes were quite peculiar, mix-matching plates and cups,**  
**tea at such a time, and dresses that made her seem younger than she really was.**  
**Though he still found her dear.**

**The next night, it was set again. Though the sugar was untouched.**  
**Either he wanted bitter tea or just wasn`t there.**  
**The girl didn`t really fear he had left, though she would have to search again.**  
**She wondered if Arthur were to ever miss her.**  
**If he were to comfort another girl`s misfortune.**  
**But then again, she remembers that he`ll never leave her.**  
**Or so he says.**

**As he is passing through walls one day, he floats into her changing room.**  
**She was dressing for dinner, she flushed. Throwing a thimble at him.**  
**He quickly disappeared, reappearing for dinner, apologizing.**

**At balls or parties, normally she would be caught in a conversation**  
**in which the girls with such estrogen would just talk of other boys,**  
**Arthur would sigh. Tangling her hair once again.**  
**When she was asked to dance, Arthur would normally**  
**talk and make faces to keep her smiling.**  
**She giggled, after sighing on how she could never be a wife**  
**if this kept up. With only man to love, but he was dead.**

**He floated amongst the gentle breezes from the balcony.**  
**Then reaching her, he smiled. Though the girl never returned it.**  
**He knew he couldn`t expect a wave or two from someone**  
**only he could show himself to.**

**As he disappeared again and again, she always asks softly**  
**of where he was now or then. Perhaps later?**  
**He breathed onto her neck, telling her he was behind her.**  
**He softly took her hand in his, squeezing it thoughtfully.**  
**He rested his chin on her shoulder, telling her a story**  
**about his life back then as a human. Arthur Kirkland.**  
**She thought of the last name as hers, happy that it fit quite well with her name.**  
**But even so, the happy thoughts ended. What would happen?**

**Until then, she would lie on her bed, tired.**  
**Sleeping on her side though, leaving some space to her right.**  
**Waiting, for Arthur to sing an old yet beautiful lullaby,**  
**and sleep with gentle arms around her.**


End file.
